


Birthdays and Fireworks

by Stratosg



Series: Side story of Reality [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stratosg/pseuds/Stratosg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furihata Kouki planned Akashi's birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthdays and Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE
> 
> English is not my first language. I'm sorry for the mistakes I've made.
> 
> This story was suppose to be posted last month on Akashi's birthday but I never get the chance to finish it until now.  
> And wow it become so long.
> 
> If you remember, I actually mentioned more than once in Reality about the 2 albums that Akashi received as the only gift from Kouki and his friends on his birthday
> 
> Well! This is it.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy reading guys.....

“Kouki, I will be there tomorrow but I need to leave Sunday afternoon.” Akashi murmured on his phone as he trudges along the hallway of the Rakuzan building going towards the student council office.

“What? But—but you said you have no class on Monday and Tuesday and and… you promised Sei.” Sei could hear the disappointment in Kouki’s voice and his heart clenched.

“I know and I am sorry but I have been called to England and my grandfather said that it is important and I cannot postpone it Kouki. But I promise once I get back I will spend my Christmas vacation with you. We can do whatever you want.” Akashi said trying desperately to come up with ways on how to redeem himself for breaking his promise to his beloved.

Furihata went silent on the other line and Akashi’s heart drop as he stood in front of the office door, waiting for Kouki’s answer.

“Kouki?” he called and he heard Kouki’s murmur of disappointment again.

He sighed, can’t be help then, he just have to call his grandfather and tell him that he cannot go to England on Sunday. There is no way he is leaving Japan with Kouki being disappointed.

“So how many days will you be in England?” Kouki asked and Akashi suddenly stopped thinking on how to apologize to his grandfather.

“What Kouki?” he asked in surprise. Is Kouki okay with him leaving then?

“How many days will you be gone?” Kouki repeated.

“About nine days.”

“What? That long? What about the winter cup?” Kouki’s voice risen and Akashi could hear the panic in his voice.

Akashi smiled tightly. “I already spoke with coach and my vice-captain. I will not be here on the final game.”

“Sei…” Kouki cried. “You can’t miss the game, you are the captain and next week is your—“ he suddenly stopped.

“Kouki?”

“Wait. Just wait. Next week. Next week is your…” he stopped. “Sei we’ll talk about this when you’re here. I have something to do. Bye. I love you Sei.”

Before Akashi had the chance to speak, he heard the beeping sound of the phone being disconnected. He frowned, looking at his phone. He debated on whether calling Kouki again but the door in front of him suddenly opened, revealing the student council’s secretary.

“They’re waiting for you, president.” He called.

Akashi nodded and pocketed his phone before stepping inside.

 

 

 

 

Furihata is walking in circles in agitation inside their living room as he waited for Kuroko to answer the phone.

“C’mon, C’mon, Kuroko pick up, pick up the phone.” He is so busy talking to himself that he did not see his mother watching him with amusement.

They had no basketball practice today because—well—they lost in the quarter finals so they were given the whole week and weekend free.

After moping because of the game loss, he finally thought that in the bright side, he had more time for what he is planning, but after his conversation with Akashi, the time he thought he has, has been cut shorter than ever. He practically had no time.

He looked at the clock hanging on the wall and silently curse. Five thirty, and tomorrow, Akashi is coming and everything is not ready.

“Kuroko!” he nearly shouted in relief when the other line answered.

“Furihata-kun what’s wrong?” Kuroko answered with his monotonous voice.

“Sei is coming tomorrow.” He said frantically, believing that Kuroko understood what he is saying.

“I don’t understand Furihata-kun, is something going to happen tomorrow?”

“You know, the plan. Sei’s birthday plan, he is coming tomorrow.” He said in panic.

The other line went silent. “Furihata-kun, Akashi-kun’s birthday is next week. The birthday plan is for next week remember?” Kuroko said.

“No!” Furihata’s hand waive in agitation like Kuroko is in front of him. “Sei said that he is leaving to England the day after tomorrow and I think he is spending his birthday there. He said that he will be gone for at least nine days. We have to do it tomorrow.”

He ignored his mother shamelessly listening to his conversation and waited for Kuroko to speak.

“Furihata-kun…”

“Please Kuroko, I really want to do something for Sei. At least once, and I really want this, please help me.” He pleaded.

“Okay Furihata-kun, I’ll call the others and we will meet in your house.” Kuroko agreed and Furihata nearly shouted in relief.

“Thanks Kuroko. Don’t worry about dinner, I’ll ask mom to cook for us.” He said and Kuroko murmured a thank you before disconnecting.

“Mom.” He turned to his mother, his eyes begging and Mrs. Furihata knew that she cannot say no to her son.

“Alright Kouki.” She said and Furihata beamed.

“How many are coming?”

“Uhm! I don’t know but…” he mentally counted how many are possibly coming. “More or less ten people.”

Mrs. Furihata stopped from walking towards the small kitchen. “That many?” she asked.

Furihata nodded and started to search for Fukuda and Kawahara’s number.

“I’m also calling Fukuda and Kawahara and… hello Fukuda, please come to my house today, I need your help.” He was already on his next phone call that his mother shook her head before stepping to the kitchen.

 

 

 

 

Ten teenagers are cramped in the small living room, more sitting on the floor as they discuss what one might think is some world shocking dilemma that they need to fix.

“So how many are you planning on inviting, Furihatacchi?” Kise asked as they discussed what kind of party they are going to do.

“Just us but if you want to invite some then you can.” Furihata answered.

After three years of knowing Akashi and two years of dating him, he can proudly say that he is now comfortable with the former GoM and their ridiculous personalities that he is able to make normal conversations with them. Though most of the time, he tried to spend less time with them when they called him because he learned his lesson more than once.

When Akashi’s friend had some mischief in their mind that they thought Akashi might not approve off or that might get them in trouble with Akashi, they made sure to include him in planning and making the mischief so that when Akashi found out, they can throw Furihata as leverage.

Furihata cannot even count how many times he was _punished_ by Akashi because of the group always getting in trouble, with Kise, Takao and Kuroko in the lead. He did not particularly mind the _punishment_ as he always enjoyed them and Akashi never did something that will hurt or make him uncomfortable but still…

“I think Akashi-kun’s father is hosting a party for Akashi-kun’s birthday too so we don’t have to think too much about Akashi-kun’s friends as I know that they will be getting an invitation, so it’s okay if it’s just us.” Momoi said as she took her pad and started writing.

“Furihatacchi, the venue is here right?” Kise asked as he shifted closer to Aomine who was lounging on the sofa and placing his head on Aomine’s knee.

“Yes and mom agreed that she will help with the food so….”

“Hang-on a minute, you said Furi’s terror boyfriend is coming tomorrow, right?” Fukuda who is sitting in one of the chair and eating a cookie suddenly asked.

“Yes, and will you stop calling him terror, he is not that terrifying.” Furihata said glared at Fukuda.

Fukuda ignored him. “So what time is Akashi coming, this is suppose to be a surprise and we must not let him know until the evening. Who is going to accompany him during the day?”

Everyone turned to Furihata.

“I can’t, I have to help mom in preparing the food.” Furihata said, the panic rising inside him again. He felt that everything is going all wrong.

His eyes watered as he bit his lower lip. He really wanted to make this successful for Akashi but it seems…

“Oi don’t cry Furi, I’ll help your mom with the food tomorrow so you don’t have to worry about that.” Kagami said as he saw Furihata’s puppy killer eyes.

“Really?” he asked.

“Yes, don’t worry about it, we can do that in a whiz.” Kagami nodded.

“And Murasakibara called and said that he will take care of the cake and he is coming tomorrow morning, he also called Himuro-san to come and help.” Midorima also said, not looking at Furihata’s brightening eyes.

“And Momocchi, Takaocchi and I well decorate the place.” Kise beamed and Momoi grinned at him. There is a mischief in Takao us as he also looks at Kise.

“Then Midorima-kun and I will help with the shopping and help around.” Kuroko added.

Midorima touched the bridge of his glasses and nodded. “Can’t be help.” He muttered.

Kawahara scratched his head. “Then Fukuda and I can help with the cleaning and stuff.”

Furihata nodded and sniffed.

“Oi don’t cry Furi.” Kagami shouted.

“I’m not.” He answered and tried to glare to stop from crying. That would really be embarrassing.

“What about Akashi-kun’s gift?” someone joined the conversation

. “We talked about that right? We agreed not to buy him gifts and leave it to Furihata instead?” Midorima asked in confusion before they all froze.

Ten heads snapped towards the person who spoke and found Mrs. Furihata smiling and holding a tray of snack and food.

“Mom!” Furihata said in embarrassment.

Kise who was nearest to Mrs. Furihata quickly stood up from the floor and help her with the tray and settle it in front of everybody.

Takao and Kagami quickly grabbed some of the cookies first and Kuroko rolled his eyes.

“Aw Kouki, let me in with the plan.” His mother chided and sat beside Kawahara who bowed to her.

“So what about his gift?” she asked again.

“We decided not to buy him any and just make some memorabilia instead.” Kise said enthusiastically and everyone settled again.

“Furihata-kun actually approached everyone last year to take pictures whenever we have some outing or some unforgettable experience and pass it to him. He said he wanted to make something for Akashi-kun on his birthday.” Kuroko added.

Furihata blushed.

“And we helped Furihatacchi with decorating the album and choosing what pictures to put. It is beautiful.” Kise chirped.

Mrs. Furihata is smiling to her son.

“Well, I know that Sei will like whatever we give him but I thought he will like it more if we make something instead that will make him remember all the good times he and his friends did together and…” Furihata’s voice is getting softer and softer until he is almost mumbling to himself.

“We get it Furihata, it actually is a nice idea. Just don’t forget to give him his lucky item too and nothing could possibly go wrong.” Everyone sighed with what Midorima said and shook their heads.

“So what about the program?” Momoi asked as she took a glass on the tray.

Furihata looked down again. “About that, I really wanted something different and not the usual party but I cannot think of anything and...”

Everyone went silent as they all thought of something that would make the party interesting.

“We could play games.” Takao suggested.

“What kind?” Satsuki asked.

“Like spin the bottle or truth or dare or something like that.”

Satsuki wrote something in her notebook.

“And we can also do karaoke.” Kise also contributed.

“Or tell horror stories.” Kuroko added.

“Watch movies.” Midorima said

“Eat until we poke.” Kagami answered.

Satsuki is nodding as she continue to right.

“What do you think Furihata-kun?” she asked.

Furihata is looking at them helplessly. “I want something different and big and…”

“What about fireworks?” Takao suddenly said and everyone stared.

Furihata’s eyes sparkled at the idea.

Kise visibly brightened and was about to open his mouth but Midorima beat him first.

“You’re kidding right?” Midorima said. “There are many things to consider before we are allowed to light fireworks and knowing you, you are thinking of big fireworks. We don’t have time, we don’t have the right equipment, the right fireworks, the right place, the…”

“Jeez, we get it Midorima.” Kagami said.

Kise looked deflated. “But it is interesting and is appropriate for Akashicchi’s birthday. It will be like a firework festival and other people can also watch and…” Kise is getting work up and Furihata is nodding in agreement.

“You’re becoming delusional Kise if you think we can achieve that in a day.” Midorima snapped.

Kise looked like he just lost a game and his eyes looked sad.

“But…”

“And you also need a permit from the governor’s office before you can actually light a firework, Kise-kun and tomorrow is a weekend so the office is closed.” Mrs. Furihata said and smiled kindly.

Kise’s posture looked dejected as he hugged his knees. He really wanted to watch the fireworks. In his entire life he only ever watched a firework once when he was twelve and he can still remember how beautiful they were. Even though he lives in Japan where firework is usually done a couple of times a year, he never had the luxury of watching them as his father said that it was a waste of time. And when he became a part time model, most of his free time were cut off and he never got the chance to watch something like that again in real life.

He heard a sigh beside him and he looked up.

Aomine is looking at him with his signatured scowling face but his eyes were soft as he gaze at Kise’s sad face. For the first time, Aomine joined the conversation.

“I’ll deal with the permit and fireworks. I’ll get the approval paper but we need a wide place to set up for the firework lighting. Is there a place near here that we can use Furihata-san?” he asked Mrs. Furihata.

“But Aomine, there are many issues…” Midorima tried to argue.

“The permit is easy enough and I remembered my uncle talking about the excess fireworks that were not used during the last festival and they need to dispose it. We just need to deal with the neighborhood about the ruckus we’re going to make.”Aomine said and ignored Midorima and watched Kise’s eyes slowly brighten.

“We can actually do that?” Furihata’s excited voice erupted and he and Kise look at each other, grinning.

“And who and how are we going to notify the neighborhood? It’s too late for flyers.” Midorima pointed.

At that moment the front door opened and Kouki’s older brother entered, calling _‘I’m home’_ as he remove his shoes and took an inside sleeper before entering the living room. He stopped dead in the door way as eleven pair of eyes stared at him.

“Kendo can do that.” Mrs. Furihata said and smiled before turning to Aomine. “Aomine-kun, how exactly are you going to get a permit? The governor’s office is close tomorrow.”

“Oh! Don’t worry Mrs. Furihata, the Tokyo Governor is Aomine-kun’s uncle.” Kuroko answered.

“What?” she stared in horror at Aomine. “You’re the governor’s nephew?” she suddenly looked pale.

“Jeez, chill oba-san, it’s not exactly a world shaking news.” Aomine scowled.

Mrs. Furihata look startled. “Oh? sorry….” She apologized as she saw how uncomfortable Aomine is with the issue.

“Excuse me?”

They turned to look at Kouki’s brother who is still standing near the doorway.

“Did I just hear my name? What am I suppose to be doing?” he asked as he raise his eyebrows to his mother.

“Notifying the neighbors about the fireworks tomorrow night.” His mother answered.

“Huh? What firework? What are you talking about? And why are all these oddballs here? Why does it feel like you are planning on some kind of murder?”

“Aniki, we’re doing Sei’s birthday party tomorrow and we’re making a firework viewing as the main event.” Furihata answered and his brother visibly blanched.

He walked towards his brother in haste. “What? Tomorrow? I thought you said that is next week? There are a lot of issues need to be addressed before we can do fireworks. I can see jut by watching all of you that you want something big and we need a permit to do that. There is no way we can all do everything by tomorrow, we need fireworks, we need place, we …” he suddenly stopped when almost everyone laughed and Midorima looked sour.

“It’s not funny?” He nearly shouted.

“Ah no aniki, it’s just that Midorima said the same thing and we already have the solution to all of that.” Furihata is grinning as he looks at his brother.

“And we can use the old baseball field to set up the fireworks.” Mrs. Furihata included.

“Wait just a minute.” Furihata’s brother nearly shouted. “I cannot do that alone and…”

“I’m sure you can do that Kendo, besides if you start with your friends in our neighbors, the news will spread like wildfire. I know you.” His mother interjected.

“No, it’s not that easy…”

“Please aniki.” Furihata look at his brother pleadingly and his brother look a little lost.

“I really want the fireworks for Sei’s birthday.”

He sighed. When his brother is looking like that, he knew that he cannot say no.

“Alright alright,” he murmured and Kouki grinned.

Kendo can still remember his younger brother’s excitement while he talked about his plan for his boyfriend’s surprise birthday party. He cannot disappoint his brother when he is asking for help. Besides he had nothing against Kouki’s boyfriend, as he had already proven how smitten he is to his brother. Sometimes though, he often thought that Akashi is a bit to protective and domineering for Kouki but Kouki looked like he did not mind so Kendo did not say anything about it.

“I’m going to change.” He mumbled and ruffled his brother’s hair before turning towards his bedroom.

“Okay so I’m thinking that we’ll have dinner first before the firework viewing, then we can all come back here and do some stuff like playing games, karaoke’s, eating, watching movies, telling stories and such.” Satsuki said and everyone started putting some of their ideas again and Aomine fell on the couch again, apparently returning to his nap.

 

 

 

 

**The next day**

 

Akashi saw Kouki sitting in one of the bench of the train station and is apparently texting as his phone is in his hands and his thumbs is working furiously on the screen.

He silently went towards him and touches his shoulder. “Kouki.”

Kouki nearly jumped in surprise and dropped his phone, his head looking up.

“Sei.” His eyes visibly brighten and jumped to hug him before he realized they were outside and quickly released him, his face bright red.

Akashi’s heart warmed and he bend over to pick the forgotten phone before dragging Kouki against him, not minding the people who stopped and stared. He kissed his lips softly. “Kouki, I missed you.” He murmured and Kouki’s face became redder and squirmed in his arms.

He released him but he grabbed his hand before passing the phone and dragging him towards the exit.

“Who were you texting?” he asked when they were outside the platform and walking towards the plaza Kouki pointed.

“Eh?” He saw Kouki’s face slightly paled and he stopped to face him.

“Kouki?” he frowned.

“Uhm, it’s Kuroko, he is just asking if you already arrived.” Kouki said but did not meet his eyes.

_‘He is lying to me.’_ Akashi silently thought as he watched Kouki’s face. Kouki can never look at him in the eye if he was hiding something or not being truthful. Though most of the time, when he is like this, it usually involves his friends doing something again.

Well no matter, he will know soon enough. Kouki can never keep a secret from him for too long and he can easily extract it anytime he wanted to. Besides they have something more important to discuss.

“It is nearly ten o’clock Kouki, shall we look for a café first before going to the park?” he asked and Kouki nodded, his expression relieved.

Akashi dragged him towards the Starbucks and found a table located on the far side of the corner and settling there. After getting there order, he turned to Kouki and look at him.

“Kouki?”

“Hmmmm.” Kouki smiled at him, his arms folded in the table and his face in his arms.

“About tomorrow, are you really okay with me leaving?” he asked.

Kouki’s smile vanished and he straightened. He pouted. “No.”

“Kouki…”

“No, I’m not okay with you leaving tomorrow but I understand.” He looked at him with his clear brown eyes and tried to smile.

“It is okay Kouki if you do not want me to go tomorrow then I don’t have to go. I will call my grandfather later to…”

Kouki is shaking his head. “No Sei I really understand. I know that it is something very important because you’re not even going to play with your team for the final game. I kind of understand that, I’m just a bit angry that our plans were cut short but I don’t blame you. I also don’t want to hinder you or anything when it comes to something important like this and…”

Akashi grabbed his hand on the table and squeezed it. “You’re not hindering me or anything Kouki, besides this is entirely my fault and my grandfather informed me about the family meeting a bit late so my schedule is packed and has to be revised."

Kouki nodded. “I understand Sei, but I have you today until tomorrow morning right?” he demanded.

He leaned over and pressed his lips in Kouki’s mouth again, his tongue grazing his lower lip before breaking their contact. “Of course Kouki. We can go wherever you want, we can do whatever you want.” He whispered and Kouki’s blushing face brightened.

“Why did your grandfather call for you anyway?” Kouki asked and he smiled lightly.

“It seems that it is time for my mother’s will to be read.” He murmured and Kouki eyes looked confuse before it cleared and choosing another subject to start.

“Let’s go to the orphanage later and take the children to watch the dolphin show later.” Kouki said enthusiastic and Akashi nodded a bit disheartened. He thought that they were going to be spending the whole time alone.

 

 

 

 

Kagami, Murasakibara, and Mrs. Furihata were left to the kitchen for the cooking duty. Takao, Kise and Momoi were in the living room, decorating the place. Midorima, Himuro and Kuroko offered to go shopping for what they needed and Aomine went to oversee the preparation for the firework. He already got his uncle’s approval and signature for the permit last night when he went home, and his uncle even extended his service by calling some officers to help with setting up the fireworks when he learned that it was all for an Akashi.

Fukuda and Kawahara became the kitchen’s assistant and everyone is busy with their chores when Kendo arrived with hands full of fruits. He was panting as he dropped the fruits in the kitchen table and sat in one of the chairs.

Kagami passed him a glass of water and everyone look at him curiously.

“Where did you get the fruits?” Mrs. Furihata asked.

“Neighbors.” Kendo murmured before he straightened. “Mom?”

“Yes?”

“The neighbors want to help.” He said and everyone in the kitchen stopped.

“What?”

“The neighbors said they wanted to help, especially those who knew Kouki’s boyfriend. They said that since there is going to be fireworks tonight then they should make the most of it and help as well. Some said that they will be cooking something and bringing it over later. Almost all have no problem with the fireworks as it is weekend and it is for Kouki so we can party as long as we want.”

“Wait a minute Kendo, this is for Akashi-kun’s birthday and we cannot house the whole neighborhood here?” Mrs. Furihata said in panic but Kendo shook his head.

“Ah no, you misunderstood mom, they said they are just going to help and not party crash. Most will be near the baseball playground and they decided to also have their dinner and bonfire their as well. Since it’s the first time that firework viewing will be done here in our place, they all got excited and started planning as well. We will have Akashi’s party here tonight and the community’s party near the baseball field.”

“Oh my…” Mrs. Furihata looked speechless.

“Well, tonight’s gonna be a blast.” Himuro said as he entered the kitchen carrying some grocery bags, followed by Midorima and Kuroko.

“But it will be wrong. I mean Kouki does not know anything and what about Akashi-kun, it’s his birthday and it is going to be very crowded. Do you think he will like it?” Mrs. Furihata asked.

“That’s actually fine Mrs. Furihata, I think Akashi-kun will love this more than the party that he usually have in his birthday celebrations. He disliked those kinds of parties but I think he will appreciate this better.” Kuroko assured her.

“Yes, I remember Akashi saying once, that those parties were actually for business purposes. I don’t think he ever had a proper birthday party before?” Midorima frowned as he contemplated.

“Uhm, this is not also a normal birthday party.” She pointed.

“But our main objective is about Akashi’s birthday and nothing else.” Midorima countered.

Mrs. Furihata sighed. “Alright, let’s just do what we have to do to make this a success. My Kouki trusted us, we cannot fail him.”

Everyone nodded and started moving again.

“Someone call Furihata and explain.” Kagami said and Kuroko volunteered.

Kise appeared from the doorway. “Ah, Midorimacchi, Himurocchi, we decide to have a Christmas tree and we need decorations.” He said.

“What?” Midorima asked.

“That’s alright but…” Himuro turned to Mrs. Furihata. “Are you Christians, Mrs. Furihata?” he asked.

“Mrs. Furihata shook her head. “No, but that’s okay. We also usually celebrate Christmas so we can have a Christmas tree.”

“Yes.” Kise jumped slightly before returning to the living room.

 

 

 

**6:30 pm.**

 

“Are you alright Kouki?” Akashi asked as he look at Kouki who looked more and more agitated as they approached his home.

“H-huh? No I’m fine I mean what could possibly go wrong and everything is fine. Don’t worry Sei, everything is fine, you have nothing to be worry about. Ah ha ah ha ha ha.” Kouki’s words were jumbled as his eyes keeps getting more and more anxious.

“Kouki.” He tugged Kouki’s hands to keep him from moving and he turned him so that they are face to face. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” He answered instantly but the worry did not disappear in his eyes.

Akashi’s eyes turned serious. “Is this something to do with who you were texting this morning and the call you received during lunch time?”

Kouki paled and Akashi’s eyes narrowed.

“You mentioned Tetsuya’s name in both counts, did they do something again?”

Kouki was shaking his head in agitation. “No, please stop guessing Sei, this is all my plan and they just helped.” He said before he stopped dead and stared at him in horror.

Akashi frowned. “Your plan?”

“Noooo.” Kouki wailed and covered Akashi’s mouth. “Stop thinking, stop guessing.” Kouki’s voice is whining and his mouth is pouting.

Akashi could not help but think it cute. He removed Kouki’s hand in his mouth and gently kissed it. “Alright.” He murmured.

“Really?” Kouki asked hopefully. Kouki knew that he had no chance in keeping everything a secret if Akashi seriously started guessing.

“Since you’re adamant in refusing to tell me I just have to wait. You’re going to tell me later right?” he asked and Kouki nodded eagerly, his face relieved.

“Then I will wait.”

Kouki grinned before tugging his arm. “Let’s go.”

 

 

Akashi stared at the house in front of him and frowned at the lack of light inside. This is the first time that Kouki’s home lacked any light. Even if there is no one home, the light in the kitchen is always open.

“Is no one home Kouki?” he asked the boy in front of him who is opening the gate.

“Uhm no one I guess.” Kouki answered nervously and Akashi frowned again. He was about to ask again when Kouki grabbed his hands again. “C’mon Sei.”

Akashi allowed himself to be dragged as his mind started to work. Even if Kouki asked him to stop thinking about his actions, he cannot helped but get worried. Kouki was not acting like himself the whole day and it truthfully made Akashi worried.

_Plan? Kouki said something about his plan. Tetsuya is also involved and he believed that it is more than likely that the others are involve as well, given that Kouki mentioned a while ago that ‘they’ helped him._

They reached the front door and Kouki grabbed the doorknob, opening the door.

“C’mon Sei.” Kouki said and ushered him inside.

He absently removed his shoes as his mind worked.

_He knew that it is always his friends who called Kouki when they want to do something, but this time, it is Kouki who asked for their help. And Kouki would never ask help from Akashi’s friends if it did not personally involve him._

“Here Sie, use this.” Kouki took another inside sleeper and put it in front of him. “You can remove your coat in the living room after we get you warm.” Kouki grabbed his hand again, guiding him inside.

Akashi nodded but his mind is working overtime.

_Kouki’s plan is for him. So that means, Kouki made a plan for him that involved the help of his friends._

When they reached the living room Kouki squeezed his hand on the door way.

“I’ll get the switch.” He said and he nodded again.

_Something for him. An occasion perhaps, or some kind of celebration._

_He frowned as his mind worked and he was about to turn to Kouki, wanting to ask if Kouki did not just planned something like a…_

He stopped dead as the light flooded the whole living room and a loud shout of ‘surprise’ erupted.

_Birthday party._

“Akashicchi, happy birthday.” Kise shouted and jumped in to hug him first.

Akashi simply stood there, his mind a bit in shock.

“Oi Akashi, say something.” Aomine nudge him as those who were inside the living room surrounded him.

“Thank you.” He said automatically and everyone stared. Then a chorus of laughter erupted as they saw his face.

Akashi’s eyes were rounded and he looked like he was just hit by a train, judging by his face’s reaction.

“Happy birthday Sei.” Kouki appeared beside him again and smiled, taking his hand and intertwining their hands together.

The others followed as well, hugging him and tapping his shoulder.

“Happy birthday Akashi.”

“Happy birthday Akashi-kun.”

“Happy birthday Akachin.”

Akashi just nodded mutely at the greeting as his eyes scanned the living room. It was full of decorations and the door leading to Mrs. Furihata’s small garden is open, giving the full view of the garden that were also decorated with flowers and cloths. In the middle of the living room is a table elegantly made and only one gift lay on top of it.

“Are you surprise Akashicchi?” Kise asked in front of him.

He nodded again. “How did you…”

“It was Furihata-kun’s idea. He said he wanted to surprise you so he asked for our helped. He actually started this plan since last year on your last birthday.” Kuroko said.

He looked at Kouki in disbelief. “Since last year?”

Kouki just grinned and dragged him on the sofa that was pushed on the wall.

Mrs. Furihata approached him and before Akashi had the chance to give his thanks, he was enveloped by a warm hug. “Happy eighteenth birthday, Akashi-kun.” She said and kissed his cheeks.

Akashi slightly blushed. “Thank you.” He said, his voice a bit rough and he coughed.

Mrs. Furihata beamed. “Give me a minute and we will start with dinner, is that alright?” she asked as they started to settle in the floor.

“I’ll help you Mrs. Furihata.” Kagami attempted to stand but Mrs. Furihata waived a hand on him.

“It’s okay, I got it, you can stay with the others.”

 

 

 

**8:00 pm**

 

“Where are we going?” Akashi asked Kouki as he was dragged outside the house.

The dinner almost took an hour as everyone did not stop with stories as they were in front of the table. Akashi cannot believe that he actually enjoyed the noise his friends are making while they were eating.

“You’ll see.” Kouki said as he grinned at him. Kouki’s eyes barely left Akashi’s face as he drink on Akashi’s almost childlike expression as one surprise after the other revealed in front of him.

He learned from Kouki, that it was his mother, Kagami and Atsushi and with the help of Fukuda and Kawahara, who cooked the food and some were given by the neighbors.

He was surprised that the five were able to cook something so delicious.

Kise and Takao also bragged that they were the one who did the decorations along with Momoi while Midorima, Himuro and Kuroko did the odd jobs.

Now, he is being dragged outside again and they reached the wide space with a big bonfire in the middle. Akashi curiously looked around. Many people are gathered around the place and most were in groups, chatting. There are also children around, playing.

“Ah, Akashi-kun, happy birthday.” An elderly woman approached him and Akashi instantly recognized her as one of Kouki’s neighbors.

“Thank you.” He said politely.

Others also noticed him and they approached giving their congratulations. Akashi was nearly overwhelmed as he was surrounded by people he rarely knew and giving him their best wishes.

It was so different. Different from his past birthday party. True, he also barely knew the people that surround him today like his past birthday parties, aside from some people, but everything else is different. No expensive dress codes, no expensive food and wine, no whispers and no expensive wrapped gifts.

The atmosphere is also different and so far, Akashi did not saw anyone who looked at him with a greedy calculated look, like he always received on his previous birthdays from his fathers’ business colleagues and so called business friends.

While he was busy drinking on the scene and the strange feeling on his chest, some children approached him and are staring at him with wide curios eyes.

“Neh nii-chan, how come your hair is red?” one asked and Kouki grinned beside him before releasing his hand and taking a step back.

“Genes.” He answered and the children frowned

. “What is genes, nii-chan?” one girl asked as she tugged his pants.

He watched Kouki settled near the bonfire before kneeling and giving his attention to the children.

“It means that I inherited it from one of my parents.” He answered.

“Oh? Like when my father said that my mom and my eyes looked the same?” one child said and smiled, showing one missing front teeth.

Akashi cannot help but smile at how adorable he looked. He ruffled the child’s hair. “Yes, something like that.”

“Nii-chan, is it true that it is your birthday today?”

“Not exactly _today_ , but Kouki decide that we celebrate it today.” He answered.

One girl tugged his arm and he leaned over. The girl kissed his cheeks and smiled at him. “My mommy always gives me a kiss in the cheek on my birthday. You should get one too.” She said, smiling shyly.

Akashi’s heart warmth as he hugged the girl. “Thank you.” He murmured.

“Me too, me too.” One child said and started tugging his arm and Akashi had no choice but to lean over.

In a matter of minute, Akashi was surrounded by kids kissing his cheek and getting a hug in return.

The adults that caught the act had grin in their faces and Kendo, who is holding the camera, is clicking away madly.

 

 

 

**8:25 pm**

 

“Sei…”

Akashi looked up from listening to the kids stories and saw Kouki beside him again.

Kouki offered his hand and Akashi gently lifted the child sitting in his lap and patting his head before taking Kouki’s hands and standing up.

“You wait here and play, okay.” Kouki told the kids and they all nodded before resuming on their stories.

Kouki guided him towards the slanted grassy side of the place where it was a bit far from the others before releasing his hand and sitting on the grass.

Akashi followed suit and sit down beside Kouki, intertwining their hands again.

“So what is this all about?” he asked again and Kouki shushed him.

“Just two more minutes and you’ll see.” Kouki grinned before turning his gaze towards the baseball ground.

Two minutes later, Akashi’s eyes widen in surprise as the first firework is release and light up the sky…

 

 

 

 

“It’s so beautiful.” Kise’s voice is full of wonder, his eyes sparkling, as he looks at the sky being filled with different kinds of color and shapes.

He glanced at Aomine beside him and smiled a little before his eyes went back on the fireworks.

“It’s beautiful Aominecchi.” He said.

Aomine is staring at Kise’s glowing face and his heart warmed for being able to see Kise like this.

“Yes, beautiful.” He murmured, still staring at his face.

Kise grinned and Aomine wasn’t able to stop himself from tugging Kise’s chin to face him. He barely registered Kise’s surprised look before his lips descended on his, claiming him for a kiss.

 

 

 

 

Murasakibara encircled Himuro in his arms as he leaned on the tree behind him and they both watch the fireworks spread in the sky.

“Hmmm, this is nice.” Murasakibara said as he watched the fireworks.

“The fireworks?” Himuro asked as he leaned on the man behind him.

“Hmmm.” Murasakibara answered as he peppered kisses on Himuro’s neck.

“Atsushi.” Himuro cautioned as his eyes gaze around.

Thankfully everyone is focused on the fireworks ahead and is not looking at them as he felt Atsushi’s teeth nipping at his neck and he softly moaned.

 

 

 

 

Midorima and Takao were sitting near the bonfire but far from the other groups as they both watched the display of different lights ahead in front of them.

“Shin-chan.” Takao nudge him and he shifted his attention to Takao.

“What?” he asked.

“You’re staring really hard.” Takao said. "It’s like you're analyzing on how the fireworks work.”

“No, it’s just that I’m glad.” He said.

“Huh?”

“I mean, I’m glad that we were able to do this for Akashi’s birthday. I don’t think Akashi ever really saw and enjoyed something like this so I’m glad that I was able to help prepare with something that he enjoyed.”

Takao silently smiled. It was rare for Midorima to say something as sappy as that so Takao was surprised that Midorima opened up without someone nudging him.

Instead he tried to tease him. “I’m getting jealous Shin-chan.” He said and nearly giggled when Midorima look at him with horror.

“What are you talking about Takao? You know that it’s only— hrmpp.” Midorima’s voice was lost as Takao grabbed his shirt and fuse their lips together, effectively silencing him.

 

 

 

 

Kuroko’s head is on Kagami’s lap as they both watched the firework in front of them.

“It’s beautiful Kagami-kun.” Kuroko said and Kagami hummed a reply.

“Yeah, I really missed this.” He said as his hand played in Kuroko’s head. “Fireworks rarely happen in America except in New Year’s Eve so…”

Kuroko eyes went to Kagami’s face who was watching the fireworks and Kuroko felt something warmth inside. Kagami’s face is open with honesty, unlike Kuroko’s usual poker face, and he can really see that Kagami is enjoying the fireworks.

The smile in his face, transforming the hard angles on his face and making him looked tamed.

Kuroko silently smiled as he continued to watch Kagami’s face. The almost childish expression his face is showing.

Kuroko contemplated for a while before leaning up and poking Kagami’s chin.

When Kagami looked down he met his lips with his, kissing away the childish look on the others face and replacing it something entirely different.

 

 

 

 

When the last firework was fired they heard the people gathered around the bonfire cheered.

Kouki turned to Akashi and grinned. “What do you think?” he asked.

Akashi softly smiled. “It was beautiful, thank you Kouki.” He murmured emotionally.

Kouki looked relieved and smiled happily.

They both stared at each other and Kouki’s cheeks were painted red as he slowly leaned over.

Akashi stilled himself not to move and waited as he watched Kouki’s face getting closer to his.

When he is just a breath away, Kouki’s eyes closed and their lips met. After a while, when Akashi realized that Kouki does not plan in moving, his lips moved as he gently nipped Kouki’s bottom lip, silently asking permission to enter his mouth.

Kouki parted his lips and Akashi lazily explored inside, his tongue grazing around before forcing Kouki’s tongue to respond.

Kouki moaned and leaned closer, his hands on Akashi’s back as Akashi’s arm wrapped around his waist.

Akashi was about to take the kiss deeper when they heard a snap and a flash. They suddenly separated in surprise and saw Kendo holding a camera and grinning at them.

Kouki’s face is completely red. “Aniki.” He screamed in embarrassment and went behind Akashi and hid his face on Akashi’s back.

“Don’t be a wuzz Kouki, it’s not like I never saw you kissed before.” Kendo said before taking another shot of them. “Mom called. Let’s go back.”

It was full five minutes before Kouki released Akashi. When their eyes met, they both grinned before intertwining their hands again and started their journey towards home.

 

That one night, Akashi let himself be swayed by his friends and joined the fun with them. Kise first started with karaoke and he sang with them. He joined them in their games that were called truth or dare or spin the battle.

When midnight came, Murasakibara opened the cake and Akashi cannot believe that they even put a candle for him to blow. Then they asked him to open his gift and Akashi knew that it was the best gift he ever received.

He also joined with them in telling horror stories and eating until you poke contest. Then watching some sappy movies that Kouki, Kise and Takao wanted to watch and eating again like they did not eat as snack some two hours ago. It was almost four am when the fun stopped and they all just collapsed on the living room. Thank God Mrs. Furihata took out some futons before they went to bed.

 

 

 

**Omake.**

 

Akashi was awakened when he felt someone moving around him and he opened his eyes.

He sat down and his eyes scanned the place and everything that transpired last night flashed in his mind. He looked around and saw Kouki beside him, hugging his waist. Aomine is sleeping on the couch and Kise practically sleeping on top of him.

Kagami, Kuroko, Midorima, Takao, Murasakibara and Himuro were sleeping in Kouki’s left side and all of them occupied the whole living room that was covered with futons combined side by side to accommodate them all.

There was nothing malicious with how they were sleeping. In fact, Akashi believed that everyone looked cute and childish with how they were sleeping.

He shook his head lightly to shake of the heavy feeling on his head.

“Oh you’re awake Akashi-kun.” Someone called and Akashi saw Kouki’s parents dressed and they look like they are about to go out.

He slowly extracted himself from Kouki’s embrace and stood up, silently watching Mr. Furihata put on his shoes.

“You don’t need to get up Akashi-kun, it’s only seven in the morning and you barely had any sleep. If the boys wake up, there are some left over foods in the kitchen, you just have to reheat them.” Mrs. Furihata said and Akashi nodded.

When Mr. Furihata straightened he look at Akashi before clapping his hands on Akashi’s shoulders and giving it a squeeze. “Happy birthday son.” He said.

Something clogged on Akashi’s throat. “Thank you sir.” He answered, his voice very different from his usual ones and Mr. Furihata’s face smiled, the wrinkles in his face deepening but making him look younger.

Mrs. Furihata also smiled and kissed his cheek. “We need to attend my husband’s Christmas office party and it is starting at nine so we have to leave early. You should go back and sleep for a while. Your body needs it.”

Akashi nodded again and waited until the door is closed in front of him.

He ignored the years of training engraved on his body and mind to always wake up early no matter how late you slept the night, and went to Kouki’s side again and lie back down. He encircled Kouki in his arms and inhaled his scent before closing his eyes and doing exactly what Mrs. Furihata said.

After a couple of minutes, he was once again asleep and dead to the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it is really long......
> 
> Thank you for reading and kudos and comments are appreciated and very much welcomed...........


End file.
